<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not all bards like Rag Time by Dragon_on_the_Moon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694225">Not all bards like Rag Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_on_the_Moon/pseuds/Dragon_on_the_Moon'>Dragon_on_the_Moon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trans Jaskier [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, TW: dysphoria, Trans Jaskier | Dandelion, Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:53:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_on_the_Moon/pseuds/Dragon_on_the_Moon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier's a trans man and he hasn't told Geralt yet. He doesn't ever intend to. His body has other ideas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trans Jaskier [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Trans Characters in The Witcher Universe</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not all bards like Rag Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm a trans man and I'm on the rag and I'm upset about it, so I made Jaskier suffer with me. </p><p>Trigger warnings!!<br/>- dysphoria; implied body dysphoria; implied gender dysphoria; heavy mentions of trans character on their period<br/>- implied past rape, not explicitly mentioned but heavily implied</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Geralt was awoken in the middle of the night by Jaskier’s shifting. He waited a few minutes, listening to his friend toss and turn before speaking up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaskier?”  The shifting stopped. “What’s the matter?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, not to worry Geralt, just a bit of a stomach ache. Go back to sleep.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm.”  The shifting mostly stops after that, though Geralt stays awake until he’s sure Jaskier has fallen asleep, listening until the bard’s breathing slows. When he’s absolutely certain that his friend is sleeping, Geralt closes his eyes and allows the soft sounds of Jaskier’s slow breathing and the abnormally fast beat of his heart lure him to sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt wakes up a few hours after dawn to the smell of blood. Sharp fear floods through him and he bolts up before recognizing the scent. It’s the slightly darker and less coppery scent of a woman’s cycle, mixed with the honey-copper of Jaskier’s blood. The thought calms him, then Geralt realizes what that means. Jaskier is on the rag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hums to himself, considering what to do with this new found knowledge. Clearly the bard has no wish to be referred to as a woman, or he would have made such a thing clear. Briefly he acknowledges that the blood scent doesn’t necessarily mean that his friend may be a woman, but the alternative is unthinkable. And truly a man born a woman isn’t the strangest thing that he’s discovered on his travels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t matter, if Jaskier was born a woman, Geralt decides. The bard clearly doesn’t want it brought up, and if he ever brings it up Geralt will support him whole heartedly. With that in mind, he climbs out of his bed roll and begins to clean up their camp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Jaskier stirs an hour later, the scent of panic instantly fills the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jask?”  The bard whimpers, and the panic increases. “Jask can you hear me?”  Geralt walks over and crouches down beside his friend. He places a careful hand on the bard’s shoulder. It seems to soothe him, and slowly the panic fades from the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” Jaskier raps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t apologize.” Geralt hums for a moment, then rocks back on his heels and sits down cross-legged. “Jask,” he starts, amd then pauses. “Jaskier are you, injured?”  The panic fills the air again and the bard’s eyes widen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Injured? Wha, what ever do you mean dearest Geralt?” He looks down and fidgets with his blanket, something Geralt has noticed the bard tends to do when he’s nervous - fidget with the nearest piece of cloth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can smell the blood, Jask, don’t be coy.”  The bard sucks in a large breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry!” He cries, and shrinks away from the witcher. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll hate me. You’ll leave.”  Jaskier gasps, and reaches out to grab Geralt’s shirt. “Please don’t leave me, Geralt, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please please please</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I know I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry-” Geralt wraps his arms around Jaskier’s shaking shoulders and tugs him into his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Breathe, Jaskier, breathe. It’s alright, I promise I won’t leave.” The bard whimpers and buries his face in Geralt’s neck and lets out a sob. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you will. Once you know what a </span>
  <em>
    <span>freak</span>
  </em>
  <span> I am you’ll never want to see me again. You’ll leave or, or, or,” his voice dropped down to a whisper. “You’ll hurt me or … rape me.”  Geralt sucks in a large breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaskier, I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never, never</span>
  </em>
  <span> hurt you. I will not leave, and I most certainly will not </span>
  <em>
    <span>rape</span>
  </em>
  <span> you. I just need to know if you are injured.”  Jaskier buries himself deeper in Geralt’s chest and the witcher holds him tighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t … I’m not … I’m on the rag.” Jaskier whispered. Geralt hums and rocks Jaskier gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I thought.” He murmurs. “I just wanted to be certain. Alright.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? You don’t, you don’t care?”  Geralt hums. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm. No. You’re Jaskier, born as a man or a woman. I assume you wish to be referred to as a man?”  Jaskier nods frantically into his chest. “Hm.”  They sit together for a few minutes, Geralt occasionally humming when Jaskier whimpers or begins to sob again. And then he feels a warm liquid spreading over his thigh. The bard’s breathing stops. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry!” He squeaks and scrambles out of the witcher’s lap. The notion that the bard is bleeding enough for it to soak through both their pants and it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> a big deal bothers him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, Jask. We’ll just wash off in the stream.”  He lifts the bard up, and he carries him down to the stream. Geralt sets Jaskier on the bank and turns to leave. Jaskier reaches out and grabs his arm </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t leave me.”  The bard gasps out, and the smell of fear begins to fill the air. Geralt hums, and sits down on the bank. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I assumed you would want privacy.” Geralt murmurs and turns his back so Jaskier can take his clothes off. The bard slips into the water and sinks down so his chin barely rests over the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can turn around now.”  Geralt hums and turns to face the bard. He’s surprised to see the pile of bandages in a pile next to Jaskier’s clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you injured?”  He asks, concern flooding him. He hadn’t seen any wounds, or smelt any other blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Oh the bandages. Ah no.” Jaskier brings his hand back and rubs his neck uncomfortably. “They’re for binding my … chest.” Geralt glances down slightly, and notes the gentle curve of Jaskier’s chest before quickly looking away. It’s not his business. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm.”  They sit in silence, while Jaskier splashes slightly moves around in the water when it turns red around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geralt?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” He looks down at the bard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you serious? About excepting me. And not … and not hurting me?” Geralt nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a man Jaskier. And you’re certainly more of a man than some of those I’ve met.” He pauses, waiting for the bard to look up at him. “I would never hurt you. This information changes </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Jaskier throws himself out of the water and into Geralt’s arms and wraps his bony limbs tightly around the witcher. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” He whispers and buries his face in Geralt’s neck. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’ve been traveling for several hours when Jaskier gasps out, “Geralt,” and collapses. The witcher slides off Roach and rushes to the bard’s side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” He demands, reaching a hand out to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cramps. Bad ones.” Relief floods Geralt’s body, and he hums. Considering for a moment, he moves and lifts Jaskier into his arms as he stands up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can ride Roach with me.” He murmurs, lifting the bard up and onto the mare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swings himself up behind him, and spurs her forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geralt?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p><p> </p><p>Hey so I just found out about Trumps order. If you don‘t live in America you might not know this but today our president removed a law that prevented transgender people being discriminated in medical care. The trans people of America lost their rights to health care tonight. My fellow trans people, I feel you. I‘m beyond upset and I‘m here for you. No one deserves to be told they aren‘t worth medical care and I‘m sorry we all were. I implore you to stay safe and if you‘re of voting age I‘m begging you to register to vote and have Trump removed from office, not only for your rights but for the rights of myself and my fellow trans teens who won‘t be 18 this coming November.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>